The present invention relates to a printer, which utilizes a continuous form recording sheet, and in association with which a stacker for folding and stacking the continuous form recording sheet is used. More specifically, the present invention relates to a printer which is capable of controlling the externally provided stacker to execute sheet folding and stacking operations.
There are printers capable of printing images and/or characters onto a continuous form recording sheet. Conventionally, in association with such printers, stackers for folding and stacking the continuous form recording sheet discharged from the printers are used.
FIG. 2 shows an example of the stacker which can be used in association with the printers described above. The stacker has a guide tray 2 for receiving a recording sheet 30 discharged from the printer, arms 43 driven by a motor located inside the stacker 40 (not shown in this drawing) to reciprocally rock about the shaft 42 in the direction of arrow X. There is provided a power switch 4 on the upper surface of the stacker 40.
In the construction above, a problem exists in that, if an operator should turn ON/OFF the stacker independent of the operation of the printer, the stacker 40 may remain turned ON even if the recording sheet is not being discharged from the printer. In other words, the stacker may be turned ON even if it is unnecessary, which causes waste of the electricity. Further, if the stacker keeps operating, i.e., a sheet folding and stacking operation even if the sheet is not being fed, the arms 43 of the stacker may make noise as they touch the recording sheet which is stopped.